Are U the One?
by Rainbow Gay
Summary: Korra es una estudiante de primer año de Biología Marina en "Four Nations University" conoció a Kuvira, su actual novia, una estudiante un par de años mayor que Korra de la Facultad de Derecho. Ambas son muy felices hasta la llegada de una nueva estudiante ..
1. Chapter 1

**_HI ! gente beia de FanFiction 7u7 Pues, uh.. soy nueva escribiendo Fan Fics y pues, decidí empezar con mi ship favorito. Adoro el Korrasami y todo lo relacionado con LoK u Uhh.. pues, gracias desde ya por querer leer -les mando lof a cada uno de ustedes -_**

 **LOS PERSONAJES DE LoK No me pertenecen. Son de los sensualones Bryke e_e! Deal with IT!**

Adoro el mar, la playa y todo lo relacionado con el agua. Apuesto a que nunca has gozado el amanecer a orillas de la playa, sentarse en la arena y contemplar las olas ir y venir en diferentes formas y tamaños, sentir el agua acariciando tu piel y el aroma de humedad y sal entrar por tus fosas nasales, simplemente, adoro el mar.

Ahí estaba yo, recostada en el capó de mi camioneta contemplando al sol naciente desde los adentros del inmenso océano, viendo las olas danzar como si estuviesen agradeciendo la llegada de un nuevo día. Eran casi las 7 a.m., a decir verdad, no suelo despertar muy temprano y mucho menos un domingo, peor aún en el último domingo de las vacaciones; pero la vista lo valía además que eran unos de esos días especiales. Quería sorprender a mi novia, cumplíamos un 6 meses desde que empezamos a salir y que mejor que traerla a mi lugar favorito en el mundo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Aún recuerdo cuando nos conocimos. Era en una de las tantas fiestas que organizaban las fraternidades de la universidad, la música era alta e irritantemente fuerte, tanto como el alcohol, las drogas y las mujeres abundaban en el lugar, era mi primer año y no conocía a casi nadie a excepción de Bolin, mi amigo de infancia; y a Tanho, un muchacho que conocimos en algunas clases, era de la facultad de Artes o algo parecido, no lo sé. En realidad no tenía ni idea de cómo fue que Bolin me convenció para ir a esa fiesta, no sé si habrá sido porque quería presumir que había entrado a la fraternidad o por su cara de perrito regañado, pero le agradezco por haber sido tan insistente.

Y ahí estaba yo, bebiendo un sorbo de mi bebida, apoyada en la barra viendo como Bolin trataba de convencer a una chica para que le diese su teléfono, era como ver a un niño rogarle a su padre para que le compre un dulce, solo me reía por el intento fallido de mi mejor amigo; por otro lado estaba Tanho, el flacucho cuyo cabello era el más "fabuloso" de todo el lugar, besuqueándose con una de las tantas chicas que habían en el lugar. No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que llegamos, a decir verdad, cada minuto que pasaba el lugar se llenaba más y más, era tan molesto, pero había llegado con la intensión de divertirme y olvidarme de mis problemas por un rato así que emprendí rumbo a la pista de baile, fue ahí donde la vi. Pocas veces las chicas llamaban mi atención, todas las que me gustaban venían del mismo manicomio, pero ella, se veía diferente. Su cabello era negro cual noche, su piel parecía ser parda ni tan clara ni tan oscura aunque era difícil diferenciarla por la poca luz del lugar. Tenía un cuerpo despampanante, deduje que era porque practicaba algún deporte, poseía una mirada impactante y algo intimidante, pero lo que más me llamó la atención era ese lunar debajo del párpado derecho; vestía una camisa a cuadros, una camiseta sin mangas con una frase satírica de algún literato o que se yo y unos shorts pegados a la cintura que la hacían ver jodidamente bien. Iba decidida, había puesto la mira en mi objetivo y no iba a parar hasta conseguir su número o algo más; pasé deslizándome entre el tumulto de gente pero un tipo grandote y más alto que yo estaba frente mío, era Bolin, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con aires de victoria por haber conseguido el número de aquella chica.

A que no lo viste venir eh, Korra? Nadie se puede resistir a los encantos de este muchachón.- dijo el ojiverde aireado haciendo una pose mostrando los músculos.

-Te felicito Bo, pero, me obstruyes el paso –dije tratando de escabullirme por uno de los costados de mi amigo, cosa que fue inútil ya que me abrazó por el cuello llevándome hacia la barra-

Vamos, hay que divertirnos y cambiar esa cara larga -decía mientras hacía intentos para conseguir bebidas.

-Bo, no entiendes, yo no estab..-fui interrumpida por el chico de cabello "fabuloso".

Veo que alguien consiguió el número de Ginger -dijo Tanho refiriéndose a Bolin.

-A que no es un bombón – dijo eso haciendo una silueta con las manos.

Ya lo creo. –respondió entre risas y algún otro comentario picante al cual no presté importancia. Andaba buscando a la chica del lunar, mis intentos fueron en vano, no la veía por ningún lado, a lo que me resigne a gruñir y a maldecir en voz baja.

-Pasa algo Korra? –Dijo el ojiverde.

Lo arruinaste, Bo. –respondí suspirando.

-Eh?! Ahora que hice?! – respondió exaltado y haciendo pucheros con el labio inferior.

Que no es obvio? Le arruinaste una conquista –dijo Tanho entre risas- como es el? Lo ves por algún lado? Puedo conseguirte información sobre el –dijo sonriendo pícaramente-

En realidad, era "ella" no "el" –hice media sonrisa y frote mi nuca como reflejo ante la incomodidad.

-Vaya… -sonrió Tanho de manera muy juguetona haciendo un meneo de cabeza moviendo su flequillo hacia atrás solo para después bombardearme de preguntas incomodas- bueno, y como es ella? La vez por acá? Cuán sensual es en la escala del 1 al 10? –cada pregunta me hacía sonrojar cada vez más.

-Venga Tanho, no la molestes, no la pongas más nerviosa de lo que ya está! Se puede distinguir el rojo y la vergüenza que tiene en el rostro –se burló Bolin a lo cual le di un golpe en la costilla.

Ya basta de hablar de mí! –respondí enojada frotándome la cara con la tonta idea de que si frotaba mi cara iba a desaparecer el sonrojo de ella.

Pasó un rato y no la veía por ningún lado, supuse que estaba con su novio o algo así, eso me desilusionaba un poco. Había bebido algunas cervezas y mi vejiga ya no aguantaba. Me encaminé hacia el baño, el cual estaba casi vacío a excepción de unas cuantas chicas arreglándose frente al espejo y tomándose fotos. Mi visita fue rápida, era algo de entrar, lavarse las manos y salir, la sorpresa al salir fue tremenda. Ella estaba en la apoyada en un asiento frente a la barra, era mi oportunidad de acercarme y lograr mi objetivo. Me escabullí entre la gente lo más ágil que pude para acercarme a ella, logrando mi objetivo pedí una cerveza y le di un sorbo para darme valor, la vi de reojo y en mi cabeza solo repetía "Se cool, vamos! Solo se cool, di algo fresco e innovador..." Estaba tan metida en mi discusión conmigo misma que fue ella quien inició la conversación.

-Gran fiesta, eh? –dijo ella sonriendo un poco.

Si.-"SI?! SI?! Solo eso?! Que Cool e innovador. Vamos cerebro, razona!" me reprendía internamente.

-Eres nueva si no me equivoco.. –decía sin despegar la vista de mí.

Eh, sí... Algo así. – Respondí tímidamente- "Genial Korra, eres la mejor entablando conversación!" –seguía reprendiéndose la morena.

-Kuvira. –Dijo estirando la mano con una media sonrisa dibujada en el rostro- Mi nombre es Kuvira.

Ko-Korra, me llamo Korra. –estrujé su mano por unos segundos, ya que no la quería espantar por lo sudadas que estaban mis manos.

-Mmmm, Korra... lindo nombre. –Suspiró- bien Korra, a qué facultad perteneces? A qué carrera postulaste?

Oh, eh... Biología Marina, en la Facultad de Ciencias – bebí otro trago de mi cerveza para calmar mis nervios. T-Tu? A Cual perteneces?

-Pertenezco a la Facultad de Derechos…–detecté un aroma a alcohol en su aliento, al parecer había bebido demasiado- Luego de un largo suspiro por parte de ella se escuchó:

\- Korra, brindemos.. –chocó su cerveza con la mía-

Eh? Okey? Pero, por qué? –hice un gesto de duda- hay motivos para hacerlo?

-No lo sé, mmmh, brindemos porque… por que conocí a una chica linda como tú –dicho esto bebió un trago largo hasta acabar su cerveza, y yo pues, me dediqué a ser el tomate de la fiesta.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos y un muchacho se acercó, le dijo un par de cosas al oído y ella se tuvo que retirar, me dedicó una última sonrisa y se alejó entre el tumulto, pensé: "Debí pedirle su número, maldición..." para mi sorpresa, había dejado su número y algo más anotado en la botella vacía de cerveza.

-"Deberíamos salir alguna vez, llámame. -Kuvira."

Claro que llamaré... –dije sonriendo y guardando la botella en mi bolsillo-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o

De vuelta a la realidad, ahí estaba ella, enfocando su cámara por todos lados,; fotografiando el amanecer, las olas bramar y chocar entre ellas, a mí sentada en el capó del auto encerando mi tabla de surf, a Naga correr por la orilla y demás cosas típicas de una apasionada por la fotografía. Me levanté del capó alzando mi tabla para luego dirigirme al mar a domar a algunas olas y sobre todo, sorprender a mi querida y adorada novia con mis habilidades en el surf. Caminé hacia ella, clavando mi tabla en la arena para liberar mi brazo y poder tomar a mi novia de la cintura y poder contemplar la vista un poco más.

Que buena vista…–dije sonriendo mientras apoyaba mi mentón en su hombro y escondía mi rostro en el cuello de ella.

-Sí, es un hermoso paisaje –puso sus manos encima de las mías y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos.

Si, el mar también se ve hermoso hoy –respondí con un tono burlón depositándole un beso en la mejilla- pero tengo algo más hermoso entre mis brazos hoy.

-Korra, basta –dijo mientras reía y se sonrojaba- Naga nos está viendo –dijo burlándose de ella-

Ella no dirá nada. Es mi confidente –dijo entre susurros- confío en ella plenamente, Kuv.

Si tú lo dices, pero si mal no recuerdo ella fue quien te delató cuando te comiste los chocolates de tu mamá .. –se burló Kuvira mas para luego mirarme a los ojos, tomar mi rostro y besarme. El beso no duró mucho ya que una empapada Naga corrió hacia nosotras y tumbó contra la arena para atacarnos a lamidas.

-Naga! Basta! –dijo empujando a Naga para que parase, cosa que incitaba a la perra a seguir jugando- estas toda empapada! Korra, ayuda!

Muy tarde, Kuv. No tuviste que delatarla. –Dije riéndome- es su manera de vengarse. –tomé la cámara de Kuvira y empecé a tomar fotos de ella siendo silenciada por Naga, no pude parar de reír pero era momento de salvarla, separé a Naga de Kuvira y le ayudé a levantarse, cuando ella se incorporó le di un último beso antes de irme a montar unas cuantas olas, el mar se veía perfecto y salvaje, como a mí me gustaba; tomé mi tabla bajo el brazo y me fui directo a la acción. Me senté sobre mi tabla y remé un poco hacia la actividad marítima a esperar unas cuantas olas y poder domarlas. Era una ola baja, fácil de domar; esperé lo suficiente para poder incorporarme encima de la tabla y remontar el fenómeno que se había formado por la fricción del viento y el agua. Adoraba esa sensación de brisa chocando contra mi rostro, esas pequeñas salpicaduras cayendo sobre mí y Naga lanzándose encima mío, esperen.. Qué?! Que hacía Naga en medio de la ola?! Fue una caída estrepitosa y dolorosa, más que nada, vergonzosa, y yo que planeaba sorprender a Kuvira con mi sorprendente habilidad para surfear, estúpida Naga. "Nota mental: Nunca traer a Naga a surfear" pensaba mientras iba a por mí tabla que yacía a unos cuantos metros de mí y luego llegar hasta la orilla para que Kuv no se preocupe de que haya pasado algo malo. Llegué a la orilla y lo primero que hice fue ser revisada por Kuvira, aunque le dijese que estaba bien ella debía cerciorarse de que estaba en condiciones óptimas, para mi descuido, tuve un rasguño en el brazo y el rostro provocados por Naga pero nada grave iba a estar bien y no se me iba a caer el rostro o el brazo.

Pasaban las horas y el día iba tranquilo, Kuvira y yo pasamos todo el día juntas, después de todo, era nuestro aniversario o "mesiversario" como le decía Bolin. El día pasó tranquilo, fue mucho mejor de lo que pensé, fue el mejor último día de vacaciones que pude tener. Ya era de noche y debía regresar a mi novia a su departamento y quizá recibir una recompensa de paso. Me estacioné frente a su casa, la acompañé hasta la entrada del condominio donde ella vivía.

-Bueno, es aquí…-dijo suspirando- fue... Un gran día

Vaya que si – decía sonriente mientras tomaba su mano y entrelazaba sus dedos con los míos- fue un gran "mesiversario" –estaba acercándome poco a poco para quedar a pocos centímetros de su rostro- aunque, es un poco temprano para que acabe.. –Empecé a besarla levemente mientras la atraía hacia mí, ella sonreía algo sonrojada mientras -

-Korra, basta…- dijo entre besos la dueña de mirada imponente- debes ir a casa..

Mmm, no te preocupes por eso –respondí tomándolo a la ligera-

-pero, Naga nos está viendo –se burló Kuvira- además tus padres se enojarán si no llegas a casa de nuevo. Suspiré, ella tenía razón, siempre tiene la razón, en fin, traté de alargar la despedida pero, los ruidosos y sobre todo molestos ladridos de Naga me lo impidieron.

Te veo luego, Kuv. –dedicándole un último beso me despedí de ella- te quiero.

-Hasta luego Korra, también te quiero. – se escuchó un ladrido de fondo en tono de reclamo a la cual resonaron un par de risas- a ti también te quiero Naga… adiós.

Subí a mi auto, giré la llave para encender el motor y miré al asiento de acompañante donde yacía Naga mirándome dubitativa.

Eres el peor perro del mundo, lo sabías? -seguido de eso me gané un baño de baba y lengüetazos en son de disculpas, solo pude reír- Oh Naga. Basta. Está bien, te disculpo –No había más que hacer, no podía enojarme con mi mejor amiga, acaricié su cabeza, abroché mi cinturón de seguridad y arranqué la camioneta en dirección a mi casa.

-Al Día Siguiente-

Los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana, dando directamente a mi rostro causando molestia en él, recurrí a cubrir mi rostro con una almohada para seguir durmiendo pero los gritos de mi madre para que despertase me quitaron por completo el sueño. Me senté al borde de la cama frotándome la vista con una mano y con la otra tomé mi teléfono como todas las mañanas, revisé unos cuantos mensajes que me dejó Kuvira, diablos… a esa mujer le encanta hacerme sonrojar ¿Cómo puede ser posible que una persona que se ve fría y amenazadora, una persona que mata con la mirada, puede ser tan cursi y tierna conmigo? En fin, me levanté y caminé hacia el baño, tomé una ducha rápida, me vestí con una camiseta negra sin mangas, unos shorts azules y unos tenis blancos, algo simple y ligero ya que aún hacía calor. Alisté la mochila con unos cuantos libros, mi laptop y un cuaderno de apuntes, todo listo…supongo. Bajé al comedor.

Buenos días - saludé a mis padres como todos los días, con un respectivo beso en la mejilla para cada uno para luego sentarme en alguna de las sillas del comedor.

-Buen día cariño. ¿Qué tal dormiste? ¿Lista para el regreso a clases? – pregunto mi madre mientras ponía el desayuno sobre la mesa.

Dormí bien y supongo que irá bien como siempre -respondí sonriendo

-Y te inscribirás a algún club deportivo este año? –preguntó mi padre mientras leía el periódico.

Aun no lo sé, puede que entre al equipo de Beisbol o de Básquet O quizá de Natación.

-Tonraq, no la presiones, debe centrarse en los estudios, sino perderá la beca –reclamó mi madre a mi padre.

-Eh? Pero.. yo solo le pregunté si iba a hacer algo..-dijo mi padre escudándose tras el periódico. Solo me limité a reír, era divertido ver a mis padres llenos de energía al iniciar el día.

Tranquila, ma. No perderé la beca. Lo prometo.

-Más te vale. Me preocupo por que quiero que tengas un buen futuro –respondió mi madre

-Asegura tu futuro, pero también diviértete en el camino. –decía mi padre mientras bebía un sorbo de su café. Imité a mi padre y bebí un poco de café mientras comía una tostada.- Y sobre todo, no te embaraces y no embaraces a nadie. Ese último comentario me hizo atragantar con el café y la tostada.

PAPA! BASTA! –decía entre tosidos y con un sonrojo muy notable en mi rostro- Como diablos embarazaría a alguien?

-Mmm, por lo que recuerdo, antes salías con ese muchacho Mako, el hermano de Bolin. –mi madre ahora era cómplice de las bromas de mi padre.

MAMA! En serio? Tú también?! –seguía quejándome entre tosidos.

-Es un decir, vamos cariño, no te lo tomes tan enserio –se reía mi padre- pero, en serio, no te embaraces.

No planeaba hacerlo. –decía tratando de suavizar la conversación.

El desayuno transcurrió bien, mi padre me jugó una que otra broma y mi madre por momentos era su cómplice, pero no me quedaba callada también podía avergonzar a mi padre con algún comentario que había escuchado de mamá. Era momento de irse, tomé mi mochila, me despedí de mis padres y de Naga, tomé mis llaves y una gorra de beisbol que me había obsequiado mi padre a un partido que fuimos hace poco; era tiempo de ir a la Universidad.

El chofer manejaba el auto a una velocidad normal, no tan rápida ni tan lenta, iba al ritmo que me gustaba en ciertos momentos para poder contemplar las calles y familiarizarme con ellas. Estábamos mi padre y yo los asientos de atrás, observaba las calles mientras mi padre atendía una llamada de la empresa. Pasamos unas cuantas calles más hasta que mi padre terminó su llamada de "suma importancia" para dirigirse a mí.

-Te encantará el lugar, es dónde yo aprendí todo lo que se hasta ahora –decía un hombre con uno de esos trajes carísimos que usan los empresarios. Sus ojos ámbar se podían distinguir a través de sus gafas, llevaba el cabello y la barba ambos de un color grisáceo aunque bien arregladas, típico de un hombre exitoso.

Si tú lo dices… -respondí en un tono desganado.

-Vamos Asami, te gustará el lugar. Es un buen lugar para iniciar una vida nueva.

Pero a mí me gustaba mi vida como estaba –respondí quejumbrosamente. No me parecía la idea de que mi padre me haya despojado de mi anterior vida (la cual me parecía genial y aceptable) solo porque a él se le metió a la cabeza lo de "Asami Sato, debes seguir mis pasos ya que algún día serás dueña de Future Industries y blah blah blah, así que irás a la Universidad a la que yo asistí así que olvídate de tu vida, alista maletas que ya nos vamos." Que insoportable, mi padre siempre pasa sobre mí y le importa un bledo lo que yo opine.

-Ya veremos si opinas lo mismo cuando veas el colegio. –decía tratando de animarme.

Solo... terminemos con esto de una vez. –di mis últimas palabras hacia mi padre y me dediqué a observar por la ventana. La vista no era mala. El camino de mi nuevo apartamento, el cual ni quería, hacia la universidad no era muy largo, era a 20 minutos en auto. Íbamos llegando al estacionamiento de la universidad, el chofer fue el primero en salir, quise abrir la puerta por mi cuenta pero el chofer me lo impidió. Se dirigió hacia mí y abrir la puerta según como indicaba el protocolo. No pude sentirme más avergonzada o acosada, al llegar en un auto tan lujoso y con chofer incluido, sin duda alguna atraerías miradas y cotorreos de los demás. Seguido de mí bajó mi padre, acomodando su finísimo traje y se dirigía a paso lento hacia la entrada con su típico andar solemne, su semblante serio e imponente con sus aires de arrogancia, pensé: "Genial, más motivos para hacerme quedar como la niña rica de papá." Los cotilleos se hacían más y más intensos al ver como Asami Sato caminaba junto a su padre hacia la oficina del decano.

Iba con Bolin de camino al colegio. Charlábamos de todo un poco. De como estábamos, que habíamos desayunado, de como estaba Mako, como iban las cosas con Kuv, entre otras. Llegamos a la entrada y lo primero que notamos fue el cotilleo intenso del lugar, ni idea de que ocurría así que buscamos a Tanho, el siempre sabe lo que pasa en la escuela.

-Hey, bro. –decia Bolin mientras le saludaba con el puño.

-Hola chicos. –respondió Tanho esbozando media sonrisa- ya se enteraron?

Enterarnos de que? –ladeé un poco la cabeza en ton de confusión.

-De la chica nueva -respondió meneando su cabello- se volvió una celebridad ni bien piso la escuela. Además de que es agradable a la vista –añadió una alzada de cejas para enfatizar sus virtudes.

Celebridad? Chica rica? Wow, debe ser muy muy importante para estar en boca de todos desde tan temprano. –sonreí en son de burla.

-Hasta a dejado a su chofer cuidando su lujoso auto. –señaló discretamente el "flacucho fabuloso".

Wow… -dije algo sorprendida.

-en la escala del 1 al 10 cuanto le das, Tanho? –decía Bolin con picardía.

-Un 10 perfecto, Bo. –decía en complicidad.

-Wow, un bombón… -babeaba el Ojiverde.

"¿Quién es un bombón?" –se escuchaba más cerca de lo que creía. Era una voz familiar. Era la voz de mi novia quien estaba detrás de nosotros.

Hey Kuv. –Saludé a mi novia con un respectivo beso en la mejilla- .. se refieren a la chica nueva que llegó en ese lujoso auto de por allá. –señalé al auto y al chofer.

-bueno, señoritas, y Bolin… me retiro, nos vemos luego. –se despidió Tanho y se fue con un par de chicas de intercambio.

-Vaya suertudo… -dijo Bolin viendo como las chicas de intercambio se iban abrazadas a su amigo.

No te desanimes Bo. Ya habrá una para ti… -le di una palmada en el hombro y comenzamos a andar hacia los salones. Bolin iba a mi lado izquierdo mientras que Kuvira y yo íbamos tomadas de la mano por el lado derecho. Hablamos de cualquier tema hasta que tocó la campana. Como siempre Bo y yo teníamos casi las mismas clases pero Kuvira tenía un horario diferente. Tomamos nuestros respectivos caminos, no sin antes acordar vernos en el almuerzo y los descansos.

Caminamos hacia los salones de la facultad de Ciencias, era hacia el otro lado del campus así que aceleramos un poco el paso pero Bolin se desvió del camino nada más ni nada menos que para llevar las cosas de Ginger al aula. Y ahí estaba yo, de camino sola al aula de Biología. Entré al salón, tomé un asiento en las filas del medio, a esperar a que las clases dieran su inicio oficialmente.

-Bienvenidos a Four Nations University –Decía el decano mientras se levantaba de su escritorio extendiendo la mano en forma de saludo- Es bueno verte de nuevo Hiroshi –dijo estrujando la mano de mi padre-

Lo mismo digo Tenzin, ha pasado mucho tiempo. –respondió mi padre con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

-Ella es tu hija de quien me has hablado maravillas, cierto? –me miró con cierto alago.

Asami Sato, mucho gusto, Señor. –extendí la mano.

-El gusto es mío, Srta. Sato. –Respondió al saludo con cierta delicadeza.- Como sabes, esta es una escuela con mucho prestigio, para personas con altos rendimientos académicos. En realidad, nos sorprendió que la hija del gran Hiroshi Sato esté interesada en estudiar aquí. Es un honor para nosotros recibirla en nuestro campus.

Es un honor para mí también, señor.

-Pero, como sabes, aquí no nos interesan los status o cuán poderosas sean tus influencias o familiares, aquí serás tratada como una estudiante más.

Tengo eso bien en claro señor. Me esforzaré para sobresalir en este lugar. –dije en tono sereno pero algo decidido.

-Perfecto, Srta. Sato. Reitero, es un honor tenerla aquí en "Four Nations University". Ahora, lo mejor sería que se dirija a clases en estos momentos. La Facultad de Ingeniería la está esperando con ansias.

-bien señor. Fue un placer conocerlo –me despedí de manera cordial, seguido de mi padre con quien estrujó la mano del decano. Salimos de la oficina y nos dirigimos a la Secretaría, ahí se me entregaría lo necesario.

-Bien, ya estás dentro, mi querida Asami. –Dijo mi padre dándome una palmada en el hombro- Ahora da lo mejor de ti y enorgullece el apellido Sato.

Está bien papá. –Sonreí un poco- no se ve tan mal –dije admirando una estatua en medio del campus de uno de los fundadores del lugar.

-Bien pequeña, no podré acompañarte más. Tengo una reunión importante y están preparando el avión privado. –Me dio un abrazo de despedida-

No te quedarás a cenar? –Respondí con un tono de desánimo- pensé que te ibas a quedar al menos un par de días conmigo. –Bajé un poco la cabeza-

Lo siento pequeña, sabes como es este negocio. –Me sostuvo de los hombros y tomó mi mentón y lo alzó para verme el rostro- Te veré pronto, lo prometo. Te visitaré unas cuantas veces al mes. Y por el dinero no te preocupes, lo depositaré todo a tu tarjeta. Y no olvides llamarme si se te acaba el dinero.

…Está bien –suspiré y lo abracé- que tengas buen viaje. Te quiero papá.

También te quiero Asami.

Me dejarás el auto? –sonreí e hice uno que otro puchero.

Te lo enviaré con el chofer, después de dejarme en el aeropuerto. –sonrió besando mi frente.- Solo, no lo destruyas como al anterior.

No te preocupes, no lo haré…-sonreí y crucé los dedos detrás de la espalda. Me separé de mi padre y caminé hacia la Facultad de Ingeniería mientras veía a mi padre irse. Di un largo suspiro y fui en busca de mi respectiva aula. Pensé: "Esto apesta, pero, así es la vida... Supongo. Solo seguiré con mi camino..."

\- Un par de clases más tarde-

Diablos, voy tarde.. –maldecía una morena ojiazul para si misma. Iba corriendo por los pasillos hacia el laboratorio de Química. Se había distraído en el cambio de hora texteando con Kuvira y hablando con Bolin de algunos asuntos. En su mente no había pasado ni un minuto pero pasaron 5 en la vida real, a lo que la morena recurrió a correr hacia los laboratorios de Química. Fue ahí cuando chocó con una jovencita de cabellos negros como la noche y unos labios rojos como la sangre, al menos eso fue lo que la morena pudo diferencia de ella, tumbándola al piso estrepitosamente. La morena no tenía tiempo de revisar si ella o la chica estaban heridas, se levantó y siguió corriendo no sin antes gritar un "Lo siento" por todo el pasillo.

-Quien se cree ella que es? –se quejaba la joven pelinegra, mientras recogía sus cosas y las guardaba en su bolso. Se levantó y se encaminó al laboratorio de Química. Tocó la puerta y el maestro le abrió invitándola a pasar.

-Buenos días señorita, o debería decir buenas tardes… -decía divertido el maestro.

-Lo siento, Maestro… uhh, me perdí entre los pasillos..

-Mmm, ya veo. Una estudiante nueva... –Decía aburrido el maestro- Pasa, pasa. Toma asiento donde quieras.

La pelinegra se sentó en uno de los asientos de la segunda fila, sin prestar atención a su compañera de lugar, la clase pasó lenta, todo iba bien. El profesor anotaba unas cuantas fórmulas y ecuaciones de conversión.

-Tomen nota de lo escrito el día de hoy. –daba indicaciones el maestro. La morena sacó de su mochila su cuaderno de apuntes y lo colocó sobre la mesa, seguido buscó enardecidamente una pluma pero sus intentos fueron vanos. No había alistado una pluma con ella.

Diablos…-suspiro y miro a su compañera de al lado- hey, eh... Disculpa tendrás una...-la morena se le quedó viéndola unos segundos hasta que recordó quien era aquella chica de cabellera oscura.-…pluma…?

Claro –dijo la peli negra mientras rebuscaba en su bolso hasta encontrar una pluma- aquí... –se le quedó suspendida con la pluma en la mano extendida hacia Korra, viendo a la morena unos segundos al mismo tiempo que ella- … tienes…

 **CONTINUARÁ..**

 **R.G: Afjsagfa, gracias por llegar al final de la historia 3 uh, pues, si les gustó dejen un Review( con mucho lof) o algo asi, si tienen alguna crítica constructiva o alguna idea para mejorar, sería genial que la digan. Bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado u Gracias por leer!**

 _ **Lobo Susurro Nocturno, G**_ _racias por la ayuda 3_


	2. Castigo

**Hola de nuevo :3! Primero que nada, lo siento por la demora x_x tuve muchas cosas que hacer estas semanas y no tuve tiempo para sentarme a escribir algo. Bueno, este capítulo no va a ser muy largo pero, para el siguiente será mas largo, I PROMISE ;) ! Como siempre pueden dejar una sugerencia, una idea o algo que quisieran que vaya en el Fic. Pues, gracias por los Reviews y si te gusta deja un comentario u lo leeré con gusto.**

 **LOS PERSONAJES DE LoK No me pertenecen. Son de los sensualones Bryke e_e! Deal with IT!**

* * *

-Tú. Tu eres la torpe que me tumbó en el pasillo! –alzó la voz una Asami algo enojada.

Lo siento no fue mi intenc..-Espera, me has llamado torpe?! –respondió la morena con un tono de sorpresa y enojo a la vez.

-Pues, es lo que eres! Además de grosera y desconsiderada.. –dijo la Azabache mientras cruzaba los brazos y fulminaba con la mirada a la Ojiazul.

Oh, disculpa que mis modales sean como sean, Srta. Refinada. –Respondía con sarcasmo- Me alegra no haberme detenido a ayudarte, así no escucharía tanta palabrería que sale de tu boca. –Dijo Korra mirando amenazadoramente mientras Asami hacía lo mismo.

YA BASTA! USTEDES DOS! –se escuchaba la voz de un maestro irritado por el pleito ocurrido entre las dos jóvenes- NO ES NI EL PRIMER DÍA Y YA ESTAS PELEANDO CON ALGUIEN KORRA!

Eh.. lo siento maestro. E-Es que ella empezó! –respondió nerviosamente la morena.

ME IMPORTA UN COMINO QUIEN HAYA EMPEZADO! Y USTED, SRTA. ASAMI… No esperaba un comportamiento así de usted, definitivamente, no es como su padre y el decano la describe… -respondió el maestro en tono serio.

Yo... Lo siento, no volverá a pasar… -la pelinegro desvió la mirada algo incomoda.

Sé que es el primer día de clases, pero, mi deber como maestro es enseñarles algo. Así que, como castigo deberán hacer un informe JUNTAS de mínimo 2 mil palabras sobre el significado del compañerismo y el trabajo en equipo, el informe será entregado la otra semana.

E-Eh, pero maestro su clase es de Química, no de compañerismo! –replicó la morena.

Oh, entonces, además de ese informe tendrán que traerme un informe sobre lo que es Química.

Pero.. Maestro, eso no es justo! –respondió Korra.

Acaso quiere seguir aumentar un informe más a su castigo Srta. Korra? –dijo el maestro sonriendo.

N-No.. Mejor me callo. –suspiró la morena.

Perfecto. –sonó la campana y el maestro se retiró seguido de los alumnos a excepción de Korra y Asami.

-Perfecto.. Ahora tendré que hacer equipo contigo.. –Decía una Asami enojada mientras guardaba sus pertenencias en su bolso- Créeme que si hubiese sabido que habría gente tan pesada como tú en este lugar, no hubiese venido en primer lugar.

Si, yo también me siento entusiasmada de poder trabajar contigo "princesa"… -dijo Korra con sarcasmo- Créeme que tampoco planeaba pasar así mis primeros días de clases…-dio un largo suspiro y empezó a guardar sus pertenencias en su mochila, extendió sus brazos por las correas de ésta para luego dirigirse a la salida- Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer para pasármelas haciendo informes con la nenita de papá.

Sabes, si no fueses tan impertinente y cerrases tu gran bocota de vez en cuando serías más agradable –miró Asami a la morena y le extendió un trozo de papel con algo escrito en el- Toma. Ahí tienes mi teléfono.

La morena hizo una sonrisa de lado con cierto tono juguetón- Vaya, me alagas pero, debo decirte que ya tengo novia.

N-NO, Torpe! –Dijo con cierto sonrojo- quiero que me llames para coordinar detalles. –Dio un suspiro de incomodidad y sacó su teléfono- también deberías darme el tuyo.

La morena rió un poco y le dio su teléfono a la pelinegro. Luego de intercambiar números telefónicos cada una siguió su rumbo. Era hora de almuerzo y eso para Korra significaba reunirse con sus amigos y con su querida Novia. Se colocó los audífonos y siguió su camino hacia el centro del campus.

* * *

Pov. Kuvira:

Iba saliendo de mi clase de Ética y Moral, concentrada en mi teléfono intercambiando textos con Korra, cuando de repente, sentí como mi hombro era golpeado por alguien. Era una persona casi de mi tamaño. Se notaba que era mayor, al parecer un maestro.

Disculpe, yo... –hice un análisis de la persona de pies a cabeza y un leve sonrojo se apoderó de mi rostro cuando la vi frente a mí- … n-no me fijé por donde iba.

No te preocupes. –Me respondió de una manera muy amable aquella persona- pero, mantén la vista al frente -sonrió un poco- no sabrás lo que tienes en frente si sigues mirando en dirección al piso.

En efecto, ella tenía razón. Quien estaba frente a mí era una mujer muy hermosa, alrededor de los 30 o 40, no lo sé, pero era muy hermosa a pesar de su edad. Su cabello grisáceo le sentaba de maravilla y combinaba muy bien con aquellos ojos color jade. Me distraje con el vaivén de sus caderas que hacía al caminar. "Dios, que mujer tan guapa" pensé hasta que el tono de mi teléfono me sacó de mis pensamientos. Era un texto de Korra.

Mensaje Nuevo:  
Korra:"Hey Kuv, donde estás? Los chicos y yo estamos esperándote."

Yo: "Voy en camino, me distraje con algo."

Korra: "Okay, te espero. ;)"

Yo: ";) ;)"

* * *

Se escuchaba el bullicio de los corredores, cientos de estudiantes caminando por el campus. Se escuchaba de todo por ahí desde charlas muy amenas, de lo que hicieron en las vacaciones y etcétera.

No puedo creer que te hayan rechazado así de rápido –decía entre risas la morena, quién andaba con su corpulento y vivaracho amigo de ojos verdes, sentados encima de una de las mesas al aire libre, hablando de cómo casi toda las chicas del aula habían rechazado al pobre.

-Pero, que tengo de malo yo, Korra? -dijo entre sollozos- No soy tan malo, digo, soy el guapo de la familia y además el más conversador y considerado! Y para nada egoísta.

JAJA, vaya, que humilde... ya hasta suenas como a Mako –respondió la morena riéndose-

-Pero aun así, él siempre se queda con las chicas..-Bolin hizo un puchero y cruzó los brazos un poco frustrado- No es justo. Yo también quiero una.

Bah, ya habrá una chica para el Gran Bo -Korra abrazó del cuello a Bolin y revolvió su cabello con la otra mano- Ya verás.

-Ya verá qué y quién? –decía la novia de la morena quien se acomodó en la mesa y tomó asiento al lado de su novia.

Bo anda sufriendo por que no tiene una novia "ardiente" como su hermano. –decía Korra dibujando comillas en el aire al mencionar la palabra ardiente.

-Oh, vaya… Y, ese es el problema que enfrentamos el día de hoy? -respondía una Kuvira semi aburrida – no hay cosas más importantes que enfrentar el día a día? Como, la paz mundial o el hambre en el mundo? O quizá combatir el hambre de nuestros estómagos?

-NO LO ENTIENDES,KUV! Esto es importante.. –dijo Bolin dramatizando como siempre- debo conseguir novia antes que los demás chicos del equipo de futbol ..

-Bueno, no sé tú, yo ya tengo novia. –decía la dueña de ojos color olivo- … y también mucha hambre.

Bueno, vayamos a por algo a la cafetería. –la morena se levantó de la mesa y dio un pequeño brinco para bajar de la mesa a lo que el Ojiverde le siguió el procedimiento. Korra extendió su mano para ayudar a su novia a bajar a lo cual fue recompensada con un beso en la mejilla por parte de Kuvira. Aun tomadas de las manos (y Bolin quejándose de lo cursi que eran esas dos), hablaban de temas variados, de cómo iban sus clases, que clases de maestros les tocó este semestre y si habrían de asistir a la fiesta de bienvenida que dan las fraternidades. Su charla se volvía más fluida pero fue interrumpida por el tono del teléfono de Korra.

Esperen un segundo chicos. –sacaba su teléfono del bolsillo-

-"Nuevo mensaje de Asami."

Que rayos?, pensaba la morena con cierto fastidio.

-"Hey Korra, soy Asami Sato, nos vemos en la biblioteca en 10 min."

EH?! –pudo vociferar con molestia.

-Sucede algo, cariño? –la miraba Kuvira un tanto confundida.- hay algo de malo con tu teléfono?

N-No para nada. Es solo que, el profesor me castigó a mí y a la torpe de la chica nueva por pelear en clase y ahora tenemos que trabajar en un informe sobre el Compañerismo y blah blah blah –respondió la morena con desgano.

\- Oh, bien, pero pueden trabajarlo luego, supongo… -Kuvira se notaba algo incomoda ante la situación.

Si pero, ella quiere hacerlo ahora. Dijo que vaya a la biblioteca en 10.

-Pero la biblioteca está al otro lado del campus… -dijo Bo señalando en dirección donde estaba la biblioteca.

Ugh, por Raava. Esa mujer es muy odiosa.-La morena suspiró y gruñó un poco.

-No la conozco pero ya me está empezando a caer mal. –Refutó la mujer del lunar en el rostro.-la morena rio.

Nos vemos luego, Kuv. –Se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla- Te enviaré un texto después.

-Y a mi no me enviarás un texto pastelillo? –decía Bolin haciendo una voz chillona y mandando besos al aire.

JAJA, basta Bo –reía la morena- te enviaré un texto a ti también. –Chocó el puño con su amigo en forma de "hasta luego" y emprendió marcha a la biblioteca.

* * *

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **Pues, hasta aquí por ahora, como dije iba a ser algo corto ya que ando ajustando mis horarios aún x_x pero ya tengo mas tiempo libre y podré escribir un poco mas.**

 **Andy1289** : Aww:3 gracias ando trabajando en eso del tiempo u obvio que lo seguiré.

 **Sheni** l: gracias J si, debo de completar la historia :u aun tengo muchas ideas para esto…

 **Shirayuki12** : HAHA, la torpe soy yo x_x por olvidar la horizontal que separa las perspectivas. Gracias por leer :3

 **Marydekuga:** yey 3 me encanta que te guste, aun sigo trabajando en las continuaciones

 **Como dije, si tienen alguna idea o algo que quieran sugerir comentenlo! asi me ayudan con un poquito de inspiración :33.**

 **-Bye Bye**


End file.
